The present invention relates to an electronic part equipped unit including an electronic part at inside of a case body and attached to a middle portion of a wire.
For example, in various sensors mounted to an automobile or the like, noise from a noise source having a high frequency component, such as a horn or a wire, and external noise from a neon sign or the like, an induction noise or the like are conducted to the sensors through a wire, and there is a concern of bringing about an erroneous operation thereby. In order to remove the noise, development of an electronic part equipped unit (noise prevention piece) has been promoted.
In FIG. 9, a reference 1 designates a wire. Further, a reference 2 designates an electronic part equipped unit connected to a middle portion 3 of the wire 1. The electronic part equipped unit 2 includes a case body 4 having an electronic part containing recess portion and a fitting connection recess portion, a containing recess portion cover 6 consecutively aligned to the case body 4 by way of a hinge 5 for covering the electronic part containing recess portion, a resin locking portion 7 formed at the containing recess portion cover 6 and locked to an attaching counter party, an electronic part 9 which is contained in the electronic part containing recess portion and in which a pair of leads 8a and 8b are extended to the fitting connection recess portion, a relay terminal 10 brought into contact with the lead 8a on one side, a ground terminal 12 made of a metal which is brought into contact with the lead 8b on other side and in which a portion projected from the fitting connection recess portion is formed as a ground portion 11, and a cover attached wire 15 which includes a wire side terminal 13 and a cover member 14 and attached to the middle portion of the wire 1 and in which the wire side terminal 13 is brought into contact with the relay terminal 10 and the cover member 14 is fitted to the fitting connection recess portion.
In the electronic part equipped unit 2, the fitting connection recess portion and the cover member 14 fitted thereto are disposed between the resin locking portion 7 and the ground portion 11. The cover member 14 and the fitting connection recess portion are fitted to each other with a cover side fitting portion 16 and a projected locking portion 17.
When the electronic part equipped unit 2 is attached to a vehicle, first, the resin looking portion 7 is inserted to a seat face made of a metal of an attaching counter party to be provisionally fixed, next, the ground portion 11 of the ground terminal 12 is fastened by a screw to connect to thereby finish fixing a total thereof.
Further, as a technology with regard to the electronic part equipped unit 2, for example, a disclosed technology of Patent Reference 1 is described below.
[Patent Reference 1] JP-A-2006-109587
Meanwhile, according to the electronic part equipped unit 2, with regard to the cover attached wire 15, the following problem is posed. That is, the cover attached wire 15 is assembled by inserting the wire side terminal 13 into an inner portion of the cover member 14 while pushing a bottom portion (lower side) of the wire side terminal 13 by a finger of an operator. Therefore, a plurality of tab-like portions directed to an upper side of the wire side terminal 13 is liable to be caught by a lower side opening edge portion of the cover member 14. It cause a problem that the operator carries out such insertion operation again if the tab-like portions are caught by the lower side opening edge portion. That is, the electronic part equipped unit 2 has a structure of effecting a bad influence on an operability.
Further, according to the cover attached wire 15, after inserting the wire side terminal 13 to the cover member 14, it is difficult to structurally know whether the wire side terminal 13 and the cover member 14 are locked to each other completely since such situation is concealed by the bottom of the wire side terminal 13, which poses a problem.
Also, if the wire side terminal 13 is rattled considerably at the inner portion of the cover member 14, the cover attached wire 15 can not maintain a connecting state to the relay terminal 10. Further, in fitting the cover attached wire 15 to the fitting connection recess portion of the case body 4, when the considerably rattled wire side terminal 13 is butted to the relay terminal 10, there also poses a problem that the operability is influenced thereby.
With regard to the connecting state, the connecting state cannot be maintained excellently even when the relay terminal 10 attached to the fitting connection recess portion of the case body 4 is rattled, and therefore, also the similar problem is posed thereby.